


Le Chemin des Dames

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro regardait d'un œil distrait la fumée danser dans le rayon de soleil...





	Le Chemin des Dames

Assis sur l'un des sacs de toile remplis de terre pour s'isoler un tant soit peu de la boue, Zoro regardait d'un œil distrait la fumée danser dans le rayon de soleil. La pluie venait de cesser. C'était un peu étrange que la météo continue ainsi son cours. La nature ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait sur cette terre. À vrai dire, elle avait presque fini par disparaître. Le ciel était vide. Aucun oiseau ne chantait. Ils avaient parfois la visite de corbeaux et autres charognards, mais la nourriture était tellement abondante par ici qu'ils avaient souvent le ventre bien trop plein pour se risquer sur le plateau. Il y avait bien encore quelques herbes qui résistaient aux piétinements, mais la pluie de ce matin en viendrait sûrement à bout.

Personne ne parlait. Ils n'entendaient rien non plus du côté des Boches, si près mais tellement intouchables. Le moral était au plus bas. Les hommes mouraient en nombre mais pas un centimètre n'était repris à l'ennemi. Tout semblait tellement vain. Zoro était las. Dans ces moments où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser, il rêvait de la fin de la guerre. Il rêvait d'une petite ferme qu'il pourrait diriger, idéalement avec l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Ses cheveux blonds étincelaient dans le soleil. Il avait retiré son casque et fumait sa énième cigarette de la journée. Au moins, l'odeur de tabac couvrait celle nauséabonde qui planait ici-bas. Il était fraîchement rasé, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien des jours. La boue recouvrait son uniforme bleu pâle, comme tous ici. Ses traits étaient tirés. Le peu de sommeil qu'ils parvenaient à prendre était envahi par les cauchemars. Ceux qui disaient ne pas en avoir étaient des menteurs. Personne ne pouvait sortir indemne de ce qu'ils vivaient.

Zoro se demandait parfois dans quel état il serait à la fin. Du moins s'il en ressortait vivant. Serait-il marqué à vie ? Ou le temps ferait-il son œuvre et oublierai-t-il toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin ? 

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de cadavres, de frères tombés, de corps mutilés. L'odeur de la chair en putréfaction, celle de centaines d'hommes vivant dans la promiscuité, parfois malades. L'ennui. La boue. La peur à chaque instant d'être le suivant, de ne pas finir la journée. La peur surtout de voir tomber Sanji.

Il était devenu son seul soutien. La lumière dans l'obscurité. L'espoir. Un sourire, même épuisé, même forcé, suffisait à apaiser Zoro. Un regard. Une main sur l'épaule. Chaque petit geste qu'ils s'autorisaient à faire et qui pouvait passer pour de la camaraderie. Mais Sanji était bien plus qu'un compagnon de régiment pour lui. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit, jamais rien tenté, de peur de se faire surprendre. Il n'y avait aucune intimité ici. Aucun moment où ils pouvaient être seuls. Les soldats s'entassaient comme ils pouvaient dans l'étroite tranchée. Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble. Ils combattaient ensemble et mouraient ensemble. La guerre annihilait la notion d'individu. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un régiment, un matricule. De la chair à canon dont les gradés disposaient à souhait. Un mot, un ordre, et ils couraient vers la mort sans oser objecter.

Il y avait des murmures. De plus en plus. Certains se blessaient volontairement pour rentrer chez eux, préférant vivre diminué que mourir ici. Ils en avaient parlé parfois, avec Sanji. Mais au fond, tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour la patrie. Et mieux valait ne pas trop penser à ce que la patrie faisait pour eux.

Le son d'un harmonica retentit un peu plus loin. Sanji remua sur son sac, chassa une mouche d'un geste de la main. Il balança son mégot éteint au-dessus d'eux. Puis il soupira.

Zoro lança un regard autour d'eux. Personne ne faisait attention. Certains écrivaient des lettres pour leurs femmes ou leurs familles. D'autres dormaient. Un gamin marmonnait dans son coin, l'œil hagard.

Il retira son casque et se rapprocha de Sanji. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils profitèrent de ce rare moment d'intimité. Zoro désirait tellement le prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Il voulait le prendre par la main et l'entraîner loin, très loin d'ici. Sanji posa sa tête sur son épaule et la respiration de Zoro se coupa quelques secondes. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait imaginer un autre paysage. Une campagne fleurie. Une rivière chantante. La mer. Sanji aimait la mer. Il lui avait promis qu'ils iraient, après.

Une main sale et rugueuse se referma sur la sienne, la serrant fort. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? À l'après, comme lui ? Ou bien se demandait-il la raison de toute cette folie ? Quelques lopins de terre valaient-ils tant de morts ?

Zoro ne savait même plus pourquoi ils se battaient. Le but des touts puissants était-il de limiter les dégâts ? Ou bien de garder leur fierté intacte au risque de voir tomber le dernier homme, laissant le pays vide et mort ? Jusqu'à quand tout cela durerait. Qui mettrait fin à cette maudite guerre ? Serait-ce vraiment si terrible de devenir allemand ?

Un mot se propagea dans la tranchée, coupant court à ses pensées peu patriotiques et provoquant l'agitation des soldats.

Demain.

Le prochain assaut aurait lieu demain. Combien n'en reviendront pas ? Zoro en ferait-il partie ? Il rouvrit les yeux et échangea un regard à la fois terrifié et déterminé avec Sanji. Une chose était sûre, s'il devait mourir demain, il mourrait à ses côtés et l'arme à la main.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite sur la requête de Wado21 sur ff.net qui voulait : Zoro et Sanji, deux poilus dans les tranchées de la Première Guerre Mondiale, attendant le prochain assaut.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [L'horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046277) by [Chionee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionee/pseuds/Chionee)




End file.
